Seasons
by kamui saddame
Summary: Alex is a motorcycle race driver and he always cared for Khay, but right now he cannot help but fall for him. Khay is a professor; he never thought that he could ever fall in love with a man, especially not his best friend Alex, the one that made his life


spring)  
I met Alex when I was only 6 years old. I was playing again alone in my secret place, when suddenly a little kid appears in front of me, in shorts, tanned, with blonde hair disheveled, scratched and crying. I felt strange, like someone had seen me naked, I wanted to chase him outside, the intruder, but his eyes told me the that kid might be just like me: an unwanted, without friends, without loving parents. Maybe an orphan, like me. How much could i be wrong! I let him stay and maybe that started it all.  
At first we never looked at each other, we were both too scared. Then Alex came closer and took my hand in his, saying:  
- I'm sorry that bounced in so suddenly, I didn't wanted to scare you.  
He let go of my hand, only to give it again.  
- Let's do meet, he said softly. My name is Alex Naturuf and i'm 10 years old. Who are you?  
I was astounded; i kept looking at that hand, after - at that warm smile on his face. I came to think: someone wants to know who i am. I stretched my hand, scared, and I answered chocked with emotion:  
- My name is Khay Rhythm and i'm 6 year sold. Nice to-to meet yo-you ... i .... anyway, what are you doing here? I said, pretending to get upset of his intrusion. You should not be here. This is my secret place. Nobody knows about it ... and I stopped. I realized that I made a blunder. Alex was crying and moaning like someone would have beat the crap out of him. Maybe that explained his appearance as well.

(spring & summer)  
We continued to see each other almost daily in our secret place, and then one day Alex  
invited me to his house. God, are there such parents? For me it was a dream come true. Parents instead of my adoptive parents. And that's how my life was, up to the age of 18, when Alex, 22 already finished college. He started to come home increasingly rare, I was busy with school and my girlfriend. He, with his girlfriend. And then followed the so called break - his parents have moved. And for a period of almost 6 years we haven't seen each other.  
Until that summer, when he almost runned me over the motorbike, it was so dark that I didn't even noticed him. I think the whole "trouble" started that night, the night when i was destined to meet my one true love, my soul mate.

(summer)  
In the morning after they made love for the first time, a sensation of warmth throughout his body wake Khay up. He opened his eyes, lowered them and saw Alex sleeping at his chest.  
- Oh, my God, I think that my heart will stay still, he looks so sweet while sleeping. He's sexy even when he sleeps, so disheveled.  
Hmm ... how about disheveling him even more, thought khay with a devilish smile on his face. He started kissing Alex's eyes, easy lowering his kisses to the neck, key-bone and thinking how awesome Alex's taste was. When he reached the chest, he looked at the slightly irritated nipples. God, he's purely gorgeous, thought Khay and continued to kiss and lick, while Alex was slowly moaning.  
- Ok, time to wake up sleeping beauty, khay softly whispered, while licking Alex's lobe. Ohh, so you don't want to wake up, is it?? said Khay smiling. Then i'll make you "wake up".  
He lowered his kisses and as he continued, Alex's body became increasingly hot.  
Only when Khay's kisses reached that special, hidden place on his body, only then did Alex open his eyes. At first he didn't know from were he was getting that strange feeling of warmth all over his body, but then the heat grew stronger and stronger, until he felt like his skin was burning, like he had liquid fire in his veins. He stuck his fingers in Khay's hair and called out his name, while khay's lips and tongue were teasing him. Slowly the fire became less strong, and the echoes of his moans were lost in the soft pillow.

(summer ad autumn)  
God, how do i do it, how do I tell my parents? How do you tell the people who raised you, in the hope that you will become a "normal person" with a "normal" family that you are "different. By the way, my name is Khay Rhythm, assistant professor in the Department of Literature in one of the most prestigious universities in the world "Karl Kreutz" I am 24 years old and i'm head-to-toes in love with a man. How did that happen? I don't know it either. If someone would have told me three months ago that I'll be one of the "others" - I think it would have beaten that person to the pulp. Until a few months ago i had a beautiful girlfriend, clever enough not to surpass me and that doesn't bore me, some sort of social life, me being withdrawn and all. Now I have nothing! No, i'm wrong, now I have him.

Oh, am i already at my parent's house? I was, hoping the time would pass a bit more difficult, to be traffic, a bomb, earthquake or something! I opened the door and I head to the kitchen. Definitely my parents are at the table. They always had "down to earth" habits, like waking up at 6 am and going to bed at 22.00. Dinner is surely at 19.00 and will be always in the same flaccid pasta without taste any taste or variety. God how I hate them!  
I'm starting to talk, to explain what happened, trying to make them see Alex through my eyes. They know Alex since we were kids, we practically grew up together. We slept at each other, doing our homework together and we went chasing girls together. That was until three month ago. Oh, how complicated things got in 3 months. And it has been only 3 months. Sometimes, I think it's a lifetime spent in his arms.

My dad looked at me. His expression says that i'm either crazy or drunk. The third option would be - i'm on drugs. Mother cries. I think they regret raising me. Anyway they have always regretted that they adopted me. Or at least that's how they made me feel in those 14 years that we were living together, in their home.  
Eventually my father broke the silence and "asked" me to get out of their house, screaming that i am not their son. How strange, nor have i ever been. I expected this type of reaction and i thought that it will hurt. It didn't hurt at all. I feel just a little jab in the chest. Doesn't matter, Nothing matters anymore, just ALEX. He is my universe, my life and my very existence spins around him. God, how much can you love someone, how many times can that person stop your heart when he sais "I love you". How many times can u get "hit by lightning" when he touches you or when he whispers softly in your ear "I like that" or "Touch me"? How many times can that person make you lose sleep just because you cannot think of anything else but HIM?  
And how many times can u say "i love you"?? How can i make Alex realize, without words, that he's my life, my whole existence? He is my god and i am but a humble servant to his love.


End file.
